Taken by Noah
by XavierForest
Summary: Allen is in hiding, trying to supress the noah residing within him but Neah gets a wake up call and Allen finds himself back in the place he least wanted to be, the Black Order, home to many Exorcists, science geeks and finders, but mainly his family, people who he was avoiding because of his fear of hurting those close to him..
1. Chapter 1

(Set after Timcanpy died)

I'm staying in an inn tonight; if I stop moving then Apocryphos will find me. As I set down my suitcase full of clown tricks and clothing someone knocks on my door. Suspicion seeps through my mind, after all, who'd want to talk to a simple clown? "Who's there" My voice sounds tense.

A smug cutesy voice answers back. "Is this the room the pumpkin is staying in? Oh, you're a clown now. Isn't that right, Allen Walker?"

Hang on, that voice, Road's? But that didn't sound like her knocking; it was more like a man's…. Damn, she's got company. The window is too small to jump out of. What do I do, what do I do?! "Come on out mister clown, it's just Tyki and I."

Tyki and Road huh? I don't know about Tyki but I'm reasonably sure that Road won't attack me. Scratch that, those two wouldn't want to hurt the 14th's vessel. Sigh. Some more knocking. "Come on, boy. Don't you want to see us again?"

My hand hovers over the doorknob while I consider my next move. "Hey boy, if you don't open this door right now then you'll be even deeper in debt after it's gone." Tyki jokingly threatens.

I throw open the door at lightning speed. The look of pure horror and fatigue across my face simultaneously erupts the duo into spasms of laughter. Whilst still laughing, Road nuzzles her head into my chest and wraps her arms around my waist. "Oh, uh, hello, Road, Tyki. It's nice to see you again. Thanks for saving me three months ago…."

My efforts to detangle myself from the girl only end in failure. Another sigh. Tyki steps forward and places his left hand on my shoulder. Something bites into my skin from underneath his hand. "Sorry about this, boy, the Millennium Earl wishes to see you now that Apocry-face is dead. At least we think he's dead, well, you just need to come with us. No complaints? Good."

Road's arms are the only things that keep my body from falling onto the cold floor. Right before everything went dark I could hear her mumble something but I just couldn't make out what that something was. I really shouldn't have trusted those two.

My mind slowly awakens into pure grogginess, great. What happened? That's when I remember that Tyki knocked me out with some sort of drug. I only stop seething with anger when I realise that I can't move. Huh, what's going on, where am I now? "Hello, Allen."

Everything is so dark, where did that voice come from? Someone's touching my head, probably the very same person who spoke before.

All of a sudden everything becomes bright, so bright that my eyes have to slightly close to adjust to the sudden change. Now I know why I can't move, my entire body is bound by chains to a small crumbling structure. Recognition settles in my eyes, I've been here before, back when Kanda stabbed me with Mugen and the 14th took control of my body and, oh….

He stands before me, the man who looks exactly like the forespoken Noah, Tyki Mikk. The only difference is that the 14th doesn't have a mole underneath his left eye and his hair is far shorter. He's also my adoptive uncle but I don't let sentimentality get in the way when I deal with him. If only I wasn't a bit tied up right now.

Tyki Mikk hauls Allen Walker's limp body through Road's door, and while he is clearly enjoying such close contact with the boy, he pretends to not notice Road Kamelot burning a hole through his head with her jealous stare. They arrive on the Black Ark almost instantly and are greeted with the silent stares of their fellow Noah and the Millennium Earl. The twins (Jasdero and Devit) both clench their fists at the sight of Allen; after all, he never did repay his master's debts to them.

The Millennium Earl stands, a large grin already lighting up his face. "Ah, the 14th, you know what to do with him, Tyki-pon 3." Tyki sighs at the nickname that the Millennium Earl insists to use on him no matter how much he protests.

Allen's body is taken to the room where the other prisoners (Lavi and Bookman) are currently being held. Bookman stifles his surprise whereas Lavi lies unconscious in the corner. Even more surprising is when Tyki produces a two metre length chain that he precedes to attach to both his left and Allen's right wrists. "I still don't understand why I have to be his watchdog."

Road strolls in holding Lero, giving off a brilliant smile. "I'd gladly switch places with you, Tyki."

Of course she wants to switch places with me, Tyki thinks to himself. "You know that we can't go against the Millennium Earls orders." He answers back.

She scowls deeply at him. "I bet you just really want to be chained to him." She says before leaving the Lord Tyki Mikk red-faced and speechless.

When the 14th opened Allen Walker's eyes, the very first thing he wondered was why his new body's right wrist was being chafed by a metal shackle. More importantly, why was that shackle part of a chain that was attached to a sleeping man who looked nearly exactly like his old physical form?

The other man stirred from his slumber on the floor beside the 14th. He groaned and sat up, scratching the back of his head then turning to stare at the 14th. "Hey, boy, you finally awake huh?" The man asked.

The 14th cocked his head slightly, not having any idea what this Noah was talking about. "Who are you? Judging from your skin colour I'd say that you're a Noah, but which one."

This surprises the other man. "Hmm, it seems that you are the 14th, not the boy. Sorry 'bout that; I was confused by the colour of your skin. It's quite pale. Oh, and I am Tyki Mikk, the Third." He answered back.

The 14th nodded. "As you've said, I am the 14th, also known as Nea, and yes, I've found that my skin is rather pale when I'm in this body. It's quite strange. Back to that later, I know you are the Noah of pleasure and all, but are you really into kinky stuff like this?" he lifts up the shackles, "Because I'm not, especially with other guys."

Tyki Mikk looks away, shaking his head. "This is just a precaution to stop you from getting away. Though I don't have a specific preference in gender, if you know what I mean."

"I understand. Just don't come on to me and you won't get hurt" The 14th says.

Three hours later the 14th tries to start a conversation with Bookman while his watchdog, Tyki Mikk, listens in with clear interest. "Bookman, is there any being capable of growing younger?" For some reason he's curious as to how Allen grew younger instead of older.

Bookman thought for a second then shook his head. "No, why do you ask, have you met one?" Bookman asks; he too interested now.

"Hmm, there is none huh? Then how...?" The 14th ignores Bookman's questions.

An idea comes into his mind. "What about with innocence, that could be the cause, right? Maybe that's why he's like this…" He looks over to Bookman for more answers.

After a slight hesitation, Bookman nods. "Innocence is capable of many amazing things, so that could be what you're talking about. Which is what?"

Again, the 14th ignores the questions asked. Then he comes up with a plan. He grins and knocks Tyki Mikk unconscious while the Noah is yawning and distracted. The chain crumbles as he uses full force to snap it. Shackles still remain on their wrists but the 14th couldn't care less. He swings his head until he's facing Bookman. "Now, to show my appreciation for those answers, I'll help you and Junior escape. Let's have a little fun"

The 14th picks up both Bookman and the still unconscious Lavi; creates an Ark gate then jumps through. The door that he uses to get out of the Ark however, leads to the Science Section of the Black Order.

He drops them onto the ground, right at the feat of Reever Wenham, a Section Leader. "Pleasure to meet you, Black Order personnel, or should I say person since you're the only one here. Anyway, you want these." He points to the dizzy Exorcists on the ground.

"A-Allen?! Lavi?! Bookman?!" Reever exclaims.

The 14th shakes his head. "Wrong guess, but I can let him take over if you really want, should be fun."

He releases control of the body and it falls flat on its face. So when I regain control I cradle my aching head. "Ow, damn it, where am I…." My words die in my mouth when I see Reever.

I pick myself up and run. How did I get here?! Oh, yeah, that's right. I was knocked unconscious then, but, huh? The Noah wouldn't have left me here. Whatever. First things first, escape from the Black Order, again.

I bolt round the corner, not noticing until too late that I had turned the corner just as someone else had been coming from the other side. We collide, smashing into each other and after lots of flailing I end up pinned underneath them.


	2. Chapter 2

I lie there on the ground for a while, trying to recover from having the wind knocked out of my lungs. Groaning, I turn my head sideways and my hair spills across the floor, away from my face. Multiple people gasp.

The person sprawled out on top of me lifts himself onto hands and knees, making sure that I'm still pinned down beneath him. His voice fills my heart with dread. "Moyashi, is that you?"

Damn, why did it have to be him, then, if he's here that would mean….. Yep, Lenalee, Krory, Marie, Timothy, Miranda, Johnny and of course the person spoke those words, Kanda. I sigh as I glare defiantly into Kanda's dark eyes, just daring him to say something, before blushing slightly at the close proximity of our faces.

Kanda glares right back at me, his own hair tickling the sides of my face. Struggling doesn't seem to help my situation, if anything; it only makes Kanda tighten his grip on my arms while he holds me down. "What are you doing here? You disappeared in that port town; I've got some questions I wanted to ask you."

Now as I try to avoid eye contact with him, I see the faces of the others. Most of them are crying and the ones that aren't look worried. Lenalee looks like she wants to run over here and hug me to death, or punch me in the face for making her worry.

"Moyashi, hey, Moyashi, are you listening to me?" Kanda starts shaking me.

If I ignore him, maybe he'll let me go. He slaps me hard across my left cheek. My head snaps right. Boy was I wrong. All this has accomplished is a red handprint on my face. And more glaring in Kanda's direction.

Suddenly Kanda's eyes widen and I'm pulled out from under him by Tyki who is using his Noah powers to rise out of the floor. Dramatic much?

Tyki tucks me under his left arm, using the other hand to hold his cigarette. "Now why did you have to run off, boy? It's a pain having to find someone small like you again."

"Tyki-pon, I'm not a doll, so don't hold me like one." I grumble, using that nickname just to spite the Noah.

Annoyed, Tyki drops me. "Don't call me that. And I'll hold you however I want."

After standing I arch my eyebrow at him. "Really Tyki, you're going to say that?"

His cheeks go red, he looks away. "That came out wrong and you know it."

He stares at me again then flings something. "I've got a job to do so we'll have to save this talk for later."

Looking down at my right arm, I see a needle sticking out. My legs collapse out from under me. "I feel funny, wad'ya put in dat needle Tyki? Oh look, me speech in slurrin." With that I fall unconscious.

Allen collapses onto the ground, in between the exorcists and Noah. Quicker than lightning, Lenalee uses her Dark Boots to propel herself forward, grabs the unconscious Allen then jumps back behind the other Exorcists.

Kanda draws Mugen, pointing it strait at Tyki. "One step and you'll be sliced in two by Mugen. Do you really think that you can take all of us on?"

Waving his hand back and forth in front of his face, the Noah sighs and walks away. "I'll come get the boy later. If I try taking him with all you Exorcists here it'll be a problem, picking him later will be fine. Though I am going to get yelled at…. Whatever." Tyki sinks back into the ground.

When they are sure that the Noah had actually disappeared, the pressure in the corridor drops. Lenalee cradled Allen close to her chest, breaking down into tears yet again. Kanda reaches down, grabbing Allen's collar and starts dragging him out of Lenalee's arms towards the medical ward. Luckily, since it's so early in the morning they don't run into anyone on the way there. Though he is surprised to find the head nurse herself treating Lavi and Bookman.

This time when I awaken I find that the broken shackle on my right wrist is gone. It's been replaced with something even better, a perfectly new and working one. There is also one attached to my left wrist, left ankle and the right one. I'm lying on and chained to a bed, WHAT THE HELL?! Why am I always getting chained up? My arms are chained close to my head, there's not much room for movement. This is the third time in two days (including when the 14th took over my mind).

The very last thing I remember is Tyki knocking me out with some sort of drug, again. Damn it, why does my luck always suck. Each minute moves by slowly, how long am I going to be here? I may as well go back to sleep, it'll pass the time.

My breathing slows and just as I'm hovering on the verge of unconsciousness someone slips their hand across my face so that they are cradling my cheek. I keep my breathing steady and eyes closed, waiting for this person's next action. "Boy…" Someone whispers right next to my ear, their lips slightly nipping it, sending shivers down my spine.

I know that voice. If he tries anything with me I'll make him sorry. Right after thinking that he crawls on top of me, his knees resting beside my legs. Very slowly I open my eyes and see Tyki Mikk's triumphant expression. "So you are awake, boy."

"What are you doing Tyki?" I ask him, trying desperately to keep my temper under control. And again, first I get chained up a lot, now its guys pinning me down, WHATS UP WITH THIS WORLD?!

Tiki brings his lips to mine. I freeze. When he finally stops making out with me (this is one sided of course), he stares into my eyes. Something creaks. "This is for cutting me with your sword, the 14th knocking me unconscious and also to annoy Road for not helping me escape from the Exorcists before."

He brings down his lips again, this time dipping his tongue into my mouth to explore. That's the moment when all my self-control finally snaps, I end up biting down hard as payback. He jumps back, clutching his face and glaring at me. "You bi me!" He exclaims, mispronouncing his words because of his currently bleeding tongue.

"Yeah, and I'd do it again, you ass. Do I look gay to you?!" Man, am I pissed now.

He stands. "Well, you sort of look it but I know you aren't, that's why I was trying to make you feel uncomfortable." Glancing behind himself, he freezes. "Looks like I'd better be going now." He says, right before disappearing through the floor.

"What the hell?" My head falls back onto the pillow and I sigh.

Seconds later I feel someone staring at me. Raising my head I notice Kanda standing in a doorway that I hadn't even known was there. The door sat open. Kanda stood there looking freaked.

So that's what that creaking sound earlier was. Wait, if that creaking sound was Kanda opening the door, then he must have seen what happened between Tyki and me…. Oh crap. My face reddens and I purposely avoid his piercing gaze.

Kanda crosses his arms. "This is for cutting me with your sword, the 14th knocking me unconscious and also to annoy Road for not helping me escape from the Exorcists before. You bit me. Yeah, and I'd do it again, you ass. Do I look gay to you? Well, you sort of look it but I know you aren't, that's why I was trying to make you feel uncomfortable." He repeats most of the conversation to me, basically just to let me know that he heard it. That annoying jerk!

I bite my lower lip. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Kanda." My face turns crimson with embarrassment and shame.

He raises an eyebrow. Then that's when realisation sets in. "If you're here, that means that I'm still at the Black Order, and if I'm at the Black Order than why am I chained up like this? Wait a second, what kind of idiot decided to chain me up in the first place?!"

"Che." Something I said seems to tick Kanda off. "Who are you calling an idiot, Moyashi?" He takes a step forward.

"You, if you're the one who did this, Ba-Kanda!" I answer back, struggling against the chains.

He walks over and stands next to me. I hate this, the feeling of helplessness that is rapidly seeping throughout my whole body. "Moyashi, are you really going to call ME an idiot? Right after I caught you and that Noah…."

My face turns red yet again. "It's not like I wanted to, but some IDIOT decided to chain me up so I couldn't do anything." I say pointedly.

Kanda looks away uncomfortably. "How about we talk about those questions that I wanted to ask you?"

Someone else enters the room. Craning my head I'm able to see that it is Marie. He smiles at me and raises his hand in greeting. "Oh, hey, Marie." My anger dims slightly now that someone else is here.

Kanda pulls on my ear. "Listen, Moyashi. Back when you, Johnny and I were staying in that port town, Timcanpy attacked someone that I thought to be a civilian, the man proceeded to kill Timcanpy and erase my memories but since I'm a second Exorcist my memory was healed and I remember everything. What I'm trying to ask you here is, who was that man?"

Apocryphos! He attacked Kanda?! Damn, well at least Kanda's not dead. If I tell him now then everyone will be on the lookout and they'd be more at risk if that were to happen. "I don't know anything, Kanda. Why would you ask me, anyway?" If lying is the only way to protect them, then so be it.

He glances back at Marie then, after a second, looks back at me with a frown. "Moyashi, there are two reasons to why I know that you're lying right now. Reason number one, Timcanpy must have known who that person was to attack him on sight. Reason number two, Marie can hear you heartbeats, so he knows you just lied and informed me."

Stifling my sigh, I mentally curse myself. How stupid of me, how could I not of remembered that Marie can tell when a person lies because of his excellent hearing?!

"Now, Moyashi, tell me why you're lying to me." Kanda demands.

Why that little… "I'm not lying, Kanda." I may as well stick to my story line.

His frown deepens and he grits his teeth. He grips my face with his right hand, leaning forward to glare deep into my eyes. Then he speaks to me very slowly. "Mo. Ya. Shi." His grip on my face tightens. "Why are you lying to me?" He practically growls these words.

I avert my eyes again. This seems to make him angrier. Slowly releasing my face, he strides out of the room filled with rage. Marie follows, closing the door behind him. Now I'm alone again, how fun.

Kanda soon returns with Lenalee in tow, also followed by Marie and Krory. Lenalee looks relieved when she's sees that I'm alright. Tears roll down both her and Krory's cheeks. Kanda still looks ticked off from our conversation earlier.

Knitting her fingers together, Lenalee is the first to step forward. "It's nice to see you again, Allen." She begins shyly, as if unsure how to proceed.

"Lenalee." I nod my greeting.

She takes another step forward. "Please, just answer the questions, Allen. It will make things a lot easier on the situation. Please." She tears up again, rubbing her eyes to smear out the tears.

I smile sadly at her. "I can't Lenalee."

She bites her quivering lip. "You said that we're family, remember? You're the little brother. We're supposed to be there for you. You shouldn't be hiding things from your family, Allen."

"That's exactly it. We are family. I'm just trying to protect my family, you understand don't you?" I respond.

This time when she shakes, it's not because she's crying. No, this time it's because she's angry. She reaches out her hand and slaps me across the face, surprising everyone except me, who's still smiling sadly back. "You're doing it again, Allen. I once told you how insulting it is for you to not allow me to fight beside you. So why are you doing this again?"

"Lenalee, my family's safety is my priority, so I don't care how insulting I'm being right now." I say, steeling my nerves, half unsure if that was the right thing to have said.

She punches my face this time, then breaks down onto the floor in a crying mess.

Everyone stares at me in shock. "Moyashi, you really want to make Lenalee cry?" Kanda asks."

"OF COURSE NOT YOU IDIOT! Me just being here is a threat to everyone's safety. Not only are there the Noah and the Millennium Earl to deal with, but probably Apocryphos too!" I explode.

Everyone becomes silent, including Lenalee. "Apocryphos?" Kanda inquires.

My face fills with horror. Damn, I revealed too much. "No-nothing, I accidently said that; don't even bother thinking about it, heh, heh, heh." When I get out of here the first thing I'm going to do is work on my lying skills which currently suck.

This time it's Marie who speaks. "I can tell you're lying, Allen."

"Moyashi, is that the person who attacked me called Apocryphos?" Kanda pry's, possibly feeling that he's getting somewhere at last.

"NO!" I exclaim desperately.

Kanda stands next to me. "Even I can tell you're lying at this point."

"GET LOST, JUST GO AWAY! If you learn any more, then…. You'll….Be…." Now it's me who's shaking but I bite back the tears.

If they learn anything else….. No, I won't put them in danger. This is my burden. If my lying sucks that bad then I won't speak at all. This way they shouldn't be able to find out any more information from me.

For the next hour they all try to make me talk but I'm closed up like a clam. When they finally left I was so relieved. I could feel the sadness emanating from them, and I was nearly at my limit.

Marie, Kanda, Lenalee and Krory all head over to the Science Section, figuring it was about time to tell Komui about Allen. On arrival, Komui barley even glanced up, he was too interested in his conversation with Reever. "It was the 14th; he dropped both Lavi and Bookman here than ran off. At first I thought it was Allen but he said that he wasn't. Komui, does that mean Allen lost to the 14th?"

The group was surprised to overhear what had happened. Lenalee patted her brother's shoulder. "Brother, Reever, you should come with us."

This grabs their attention. "What is it, Lenalee?" Komui asks.

She just takes hold of their hands and pulls them along. "You come too, Johnny. Bring that thing you've been working on."

She marches them all back to the room Allen is staying in and then hesitates, her composure faltering. "Johnny already knows what's here but you two don't so you can't tell anyone else about this, okay, Komui, Reever?"

The men nod, clearly confused. Lenalee pushes everyone through the door then closes if swiftly behind herself. Komui and Reever stand wide eyed while they watch the chained up and now sleeping Allen.

Johnny fumbles with something in his pocket. It's a needle that he inserts it into Allen's left arm. "This is a new drug I've been working on in my spare time. It temporarily cuts off Exorcists innocence. I originally made it to prevent any more Fallen Ones from being created but it can be used for this as well." He says proudly. "Though there may be some side effects such as drowsiness, dizziness, appetite loss or numbness."

Komui is still staring at Allen. "How?"

Kanda answers this. "Moyashi ran into me as he was running about the place. A Noah was after him. The Noah knocked him unconscious then disappeared. We've been able to trick him into giving us some answers but other than that he won't say anything. All we can tell you is that there is someone named Apocryphos and he's apparently dangerous."

"Apocryphos, hey?" Asks a young girl sitting atop a floating umbrella golem named Lero.

Every Exorcist in the room activates their innocence. This causes Road Kamelot to laugh. "Oh please, if I'd wanted to fight then I would have just pulled you into one of my dreams instead of announcing my arrival." She smiles widely. "Doesn't Allen look adorable sleeping?" She adds.

Komui looks back at Allen and tilts his head. "He sort of looks like a girl if you tilt your head like this."

Nearly everyone tilts their own heads and checks. "Now that you mention, he does look like one."

The only ones who didn't check were Marie, who can't see, and Kanda, who is, well, Kanda. At that point the noise is causing me to stir from my slumber. "Hmm? Komui, Reever? What are you two doing here?" I manage to mumble, still half asleep.

Komui comes to stand beside me. "Hello Allen." He reaches down and places his hand on top of mine.

Then Road pushes him out of the way so she has room to throw her arms around my neck. "Alleeeeeen! You're awake! I'm glad. Can you believe what Tyki did to you?! I gave him a punch in the stomach for you because I'm the only one allowed to kiss you!" She smiles and gives me a kiss.

Silence. No one moves except Kanda who just sighs, probably thinking, 'not again'. And Lero who goes crazy. "ROAD, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT KISSING THAT EXORCIST?!"

Of course I'm still frozen. Road smiles at me again and giggles. "But it's fun, Lero!"

Great, this is really going to be one eventful day.


End file.
